Tus palabras punzocortantes
by Inujocelyn
Summary: Ella, una tonta enamorada pensando en el no sabiendo lo que le traeria el destino


**Tus palabras punzocortantes**

En una noche en el sengoku, se encontraba una linda muchacha, de tez blanca, ojos marrones que derrochaban en cada momento pura felicidad, una melena envidiable, ondulada color azabache, sentada alejada de todo el grupo viendo el majestuoso cielo que se mostraba solo en esa época, pero mas allá de ver el cielo pensaba en alguien sumamente especial para ella, su....InuYasha.

Cómo lo amaba!! Aunque a veces se comportaba un poco más gruñón, ella lo seguía amando, no sabia exactamente que era lo que la atraía hacia él.

Tal vez eran sus hermosos ojos color oro que en momentos la miraban con un fuerte sentimiento de ternura, no..., talvez era su melena plateada que a veces tenia la, oportunidad ¡y como adoraba tocarla!, no... tampoco era eso, era su imponente figura, su gran masculinidad y su hermoso y perfecto rostro.

Aunque últimamente el se comportaba diferente, ya no era el mismo, parecía que sentía una gran presión y dolor, pues en su rostro se notaba, como si quisiera hacer algo, pero duda en hacerlo, tal vez..., tal vez..era ...._kikyo_.

**Yo inconsolable estoy  
Me invade soledad  
Estoy mejor  
Tú has aprendido ya  
Poder disimular al llorar**

Recordaba que en la ultima pelea con Naraku había aparecido y participado en la pelea apoyando a Naraku, aunque desde la pelea InuYasha se mostraba algo frío y distante, sospechaba que era porque quería ver a kikyo.

Cansada de estar pensando cosas que solo la torturaban, se levanto y se sacudió la falda para regresar con sus amigos, lo mas seguro es que se hayan cansado de esperarla y se hayan dormido, y no los culpaba todo el día estuvieron ayudando a aldeanos matando criaturas malignas, y con esos pensamientos emprendió el camino de regreso al campamento.

De un momento a otro tuvo un mal presentimiento,

Rezando porque fueran solo sus pensamientos comenzó a correr rumbo al campamento

-------------------------------_------------------------------

Agitada por correr se flexiono un poco apoyándose en sus rodillas por el cansancio ya un poco, preocupada se asesoro de que todos se encontraran y a salvo.

Sango se encontraba dormida en un sleeping que ella misma le había traído para que estuviera cómoda.

Miroku se encontraba sentado durmiendo con una cara libidinosa

-Ese hentai debe estar soñando con una joven aldeana o con...sango

Shippo se encontraba profundamente dormido, sobre el lomo de kirara, que se encontraba transformada, ..... faltaba......

InuYasha....

Como si respondiera a todas sus dudas sintió que algo intentaba empujarla suavemente por la cintura hacia el bosque, bajo la mirada y encontró una serpientes caza-almas de kikyo

De nuevo con el presentimiento siguió a la serpiente, lo mas seguro es que InuYasha y kikyo se hayan encontrado a escondidas de los demás, perdida en sus pensamientos, no contó con que hayan llegado tan pronto, pues un gemido la saco de sus pensamientos, de nuevo un gemido, con un gran temor por si era lo que ella pensaba camino lentamente hasta esconderse detrás de un árbol, lentamente y tímidamente asomo la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron mas ante lo que veía, inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y finalmente cayeron por sus mejillas.

Era imposible lo que veía....¡Era imposible!!!!!.

Se encontraban InuYasha y kikyo,....desnudos, acariciándose y gimiendo, mientras él la penetraba y le acariciaba los senos con las palmas de las manos, ella se encontraba debajo de el gimiendo y soltando palabras de amor hacia InuYasha.

Kagome estaba horrorizada, nunca imaginó presenciar una escena parecida, ¡jamás!!

Además de estar horrorizada, se encontraba dolida, humillada y ..traicionada, ella que espero pacientemente a que el se fijara en ella como algo mas que un detector, y fue en kikyo en quien nunca dejo de pensar, con esos pensamientos sintió como su amor se convertía en odio, pues ella jamás recibió algo a cambio de su espera, derrotada por el odio se le escapo un sollozo, mas sin embargo sus ojos ya no mostraban dolor, ahora solo mostraban furia.

-InuYasha..- dijo suavemente y fríamente

**Yo he descubierto ya  
La manera de expresar  
Sin titubear**

El aludido volteo sorprendido bajando la intensidad de sus embestidas y mirándola fijamente con una mezcla de miedo, pues Kagome lo había descubierto. Kikyo también volteo pero ella no mostraba ninguna pizca de miedo, sino de satisfacción y maldad.

Kagome....¡no es lo que parece!!!- dijo intentando en vano excusarse

Mas sin embargo no pareció inmutarse y lo veía fijamente

InuYasha intentando arreglar las cosas se levanto intentando taparse con su gi y al dar un paso hacia kagome esta reacciono

-Maldito...yo que te ame y mantuve la esperanza de que me correspondieras....-dijo con una voz seca –te odio!- dijo con desprecio y odio.

En ese momento se volteo con la intención de regresar al campamento y recoger todas sus pertenencias sintió una mano que la detenía, era InuYasha

-por favor kagome perdóname –dijo el aludido con voz pesada intentando no llorar

kagome al momento se soltó de su mano con brusquedad como si le diera asco tenerla.

-No quiero que me busque mas, porque la próxima vez te sellare con una de mis flechas, pero la mía no te dormirá, te mantendrá despierto sintiendo el dolor de la flecha clavada en tu pecho y nadie podrá quitártela, eso será hasta que mueras- finalizo como advertencia con voz claramente lastimada intentando en vano detener las lagrimas.

Kagome siguió el camino hacia el campamento, corriendo, y sin parar de llorar.

**Y aquí, te tengo para ti  
Seis palabras, sin ti vuelvo a ser yo**

Al llegar recogió sus cosas y las metió con brusquedad en la mochila, impidiendo su vista las lagrimas, al menos le gustaría haberse despedido de sus amigos, pero no había tiempo, quería escapar de esa era, en donde además de traerle alegría, le trajo mucho dolor.

Subiendo su mochila a su hombro salió disparada hacia el poso que no quedaba muy lejos.

**Y hoy me siento con tanta razón  
Y tengo toda la intención de herir  
Como tú, con tus palabras mágicas  
Lastiman y vuelven a golpear**

Al llegar al pozo vio a InuYasha parado al lado del pozo con la mirada baja con sus mechones cubriéndola.

-Kagome te he estado esperando...-dijo levantando al fin su mirada mostrando todo la amargura y arrepentimiento que sentía.

Kagome esquivo la mirada

**No, no veas mis ojos no  
No quiero revelar mis secretos  
Y no, ocupo tu piedad ni la de los demás  
Soy alguien más**

-para que?..-dijo con brusquedad

InuYasha se acerco a ella quedando a una corta distancia de ella

-por favor perdóname!!, no fue mi intención dañarte!! Yo te amo-

en ese momento kagome soltó una carcajada irónica

-jaja no me digas!!, y que mas- dijo con ironía.

**Y es verdad me quieres siempre mal  
Me tratas con la punta del pie**

-es verdad kagome, yo solo iba para despedirme de ella, pero no se que me paso!!

-ahhh, pues que le vamos a hacer- fingiendo estar interesada – oye- dijo con voz suave

-dime- dijo inuyasha esperanzado de que kagome lo haya perdonado

-te podrias quitar! Ya quiero irme – dijo con brusquedad y desprecio en su voz

-veo que no me creerás... bueno kagome- dijo ahora soltando lagrimas de dolor –espero que seas feliz.

-no lo dudes- dijo voz segura – así que adiós.

Y al decir esto regreso a su época para nunca mas volver, dejando a un hanyou que vivo toda su vida olvidado y triste.

**En cambio yo jamás,  
Tuve oportunidad de comprobar que tú y yo  
Perdición**

Fin

* * *

N/A aquí io y mi primer songfic xP Perdonen si no les gusta

Comentarios en review this story

Malos comentarios ...ahorrenselos porke no les hare caso =D


End file.
